Hey There Little Red Riding Hood
by A Lonely Love
Summary: Quinn va a vistiar a su abuelita en el bosque.


_Holaa he vuelto a aparecer después de mucho _

_Pronto seguiré 10 veces en las que quinn fabray hirió a Rachel berry tal vez mañana la actualice_

_No me resistí a traducir este_

_Estuve ausente gracias a que mi pc murió Xd_

_Este fic es de _TheNeonWolf yo solamente traduzco

Espero que les guste =D

_Owoooooooo!_

_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?_  
><em>Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.<em>  
><em>Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,<em>  
><em>You sure are looking good.<em>  
><em>You're everything a big bad wolf could want.<em>  
><em>Listen to me.<em>

Quinn entro en el bosque yendo directamente a la casa de su abuelita.

Porque tienes que vivir en el bosque abuela ?pensó Quinn mientras se adentraba en la maleza.

_Little Red Riding Hood_  
><em>I don't think little big girls should<em>  
><em>Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.<em>  
><em>Owoooooooo!<em>

"No deberías andar por aquí tu sola ' Quinn dirigió su mirada a donde provenía esa voz para mirar a una pequeña morocha que vestía una falda corta, y un sweater con rombos y algo que parecía un sombrero. "Los bosques están llenos de bestias y monstruos, es malo que las niñas pequeñas caminen por ellos."

"Soy más alta que tu" Respondió Quinn.

"Si, pero yo conozco este lugar y las bestias que viven en el "dijo la chica. "Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo ,permíteme empezar de Nuevo ,Hola soy Rachel "Menciono mientras alzaba su mano.

"Quinn," dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Rachel La cual estaba caliente, tal vez demasiado caliente.

_What big eyes you have,_  
><em>The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.<em>  
><em>So just to see that you don't get chased<em>  
><em>I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.<em>

"Por razones de seguridad te seguire a donde sea que vallas"

"Porque?" Pregunto Quinn.

"No me gustaría que una chica linda como tu se lastimara "Rachel miro a los ojos avellana de Quinn.

"Como alguien como tu podría protegerme?" Dijo Quinn sarcásticamente.

"Me lastimas" Rachel hizo un mohín. "Tal vez luzca pequeña e indefensa pero soy muy fuerte."

"Seguro que lo eres"

_What full lips you have._  
><em>They're sure to lure someone bad.<em>  
><em>So until you get to grandma's place<em>  
><em>I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.<em>

" Quinn rápidamente tomó la mano de Rachel ".

"Que?"La voz de Rachel estaba llena de preocupación.  
>"Lo hago por razones de seguridad", dijo Quinn<p>

"Me puedes decir la verdad no te juzgare" Dijo Rachel con sinceridad

"Bien, C-Creo haber oído algo".

"No te preocupes estas a salvo conmigo." Por alguna razón le creyó y también estaba segura de que Rachel estaba mirando sus labios .

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on_  
><em>Until I'm sure that you've been shown<em>  
><em>That I can be trusted walking with you alone.<em>  
><em>Owoooooooo!<em>

"Ahhh!" Grito Quinn cuando casi se cae a un precipicio. Por suerte para ella Rachel estaba allí para salvarla de la muerte segura.

"Gracias"

"Te dije que podías confiar en mí, no necesitas agradecerme"

"Si no hubieras estado cerca Rach-," rápidamente Quinn agrego "-el seguramente hubiera caído." Y muerto agrego para sí misma.

"Cierto , pero aun así hubiera encontrado la forma de salvarte.." Quinn sabia que Rachel no estaba mintiendo.

_Little Red Riding Hood_  
><em>I'd like to hold you if I could<em>  
><em>But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't.<em>  
><em>Owoooooooo!<em>

Rache trato de ignorar el impulso de abrazarla .Sabia que eso la asustaría y la haría salir corriendo. Porque ella tenía que será tan atractiva.

"Rachel?"

"Si?"

"Gracias por caminar conmigo"

"Déjà de decir eso ."

_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with._  
><em>Little Red Riding Hood<em>  
><em>Even bad wolves can be good.<em>  
><em>I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.<em>  
><em>Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place.<em>

"Rachel, sé que esto puede sonar extraño, pero siento que hay una extraña conexion entre nosotras"

"Como cual?"

Al igual que-como, eh, ¿cómo puedo decir esto? Rachel algo bueno, no lo sé describir con palabras

"Sé cómo te sientes, yo me siento igual." Rachel quería besarla pero no pudo. Tendría que conformarse con caminar a su lado.

_Little Red Riding Hood_  
><em>You sure are looking good<em>  
><em>You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.<em>  
><em>Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa?<em>

Quinn suspiro "Bueno es en este lugar. Supongo que es el adiós, huh?"

"Tal vez" dijo Rachel "O tal vez nos volvamos a ver alguna vez?"

"Si, bueno adiós Rachel." Menciono Quinn tristemente, luego deposito un rápido beso en los labios de Rachel y corrió hacia la casa de su abuela.

Una vez dentro, Quinn cerró la puerta. Sentía mariposas en su estomago y electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Solo un pequeño beso de Rachel hizo eso .Nunca se había sentido así con nadie.

"Espero poder verte de nuevo," Susurro para si misma Quinn.

"Que fue eso cariño"? Rayos pensó Quinn, se había olvidado de su abuela

"Nada Abuelita "dijo inocentemente."

"Lo que tu digas cariño"

Una vez que Rachel llego a su cabaña se quito su sombrero ,dejando al descubierto lo único que la hacía parecer inhumana, sus orejas. Por alguna razón había nacido con orejas de lobo en lugar de humanas.

Deseaba que alguien la amara tal y como era. Tal vez esa persona era Quinn .

Quinn, ese nombre hizo eco en la mente de Rachel. Seguía sintiendo un hormigueo gracias a ese beso.

Tenía el presentimiento que iba a reunirse con Quinn otra vez .Siempre había sido un poco psíquica.

**Little Red Riding Hood de Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs**

**Si les gustaria un fic de una pareja en especial diganme .**


End file.
